This invention relates in general to conveyor systems which include a guide system for packages moved on the conveyor system. In particular, this invention relates to a guide system for use on curved conveyor systems.
A conveyor system for packages is a means for moving packages from one location to another. For example, the packages may be moved during a manufacturing operation, for assembly into a larger container, for storage in a warehouse, or for shipment. Two conventional types of conveyor systems are air lift conveyors and belt conveyors. An air lift conveyor moves the packages on an air stream by use of directional jets. A belt conveyor moves the packages on an endless belt.
The conveyor system may include a guide system for aligning the packages as they move along the conveyor. The guide system keeps the packages on the conveyor and keeps them straight so that they can be moved rapidly and efficiently. One type of conventional guide system includes guide rails positioned along the length of the conveyor. A belt conveyor usually includes two such guide rails positioned along the two sides of the endless belt. An air lift conveyor usually includes a third guide rail positioned along the upper surface of the packages.
Often a single conveyor system is used to move several different sized packages. When the packages are changed, the guide rails must be adjusted to accommodate the different sizes. In the past, the guide rails have usually been positioned on the conveyor system by mounting brackets positioned along the length of the guide rails. Adjustment of the guide rails required individual adjustment of each of the mounting brackets. This usually involved manually loosening a fastener, moving the mounting bracket to its new position, and then tightening the fastener. Such individual adjustment of each of the mounting brackets required large amounts of time and labor. Significant production capacity was lost during the time required to make the changeover to a new package size.
Guide systems have been developed which eliminate the need to individually adjust the mounting brackets. In one type of guide system, a linear control tube is connected to a linear guide rail through several rigid arms. The control tube can be rotated about its longitudinal axis which causes the guide rail to be repositioned. The guide rails can be moved through a range of positions so as to accommodate different sizes of packages. Very long linear sections of the control tube can be rotated by a single lever, thereby allowing the guide rail to be more easily and rapidly adjusted. This type of guide system works well for conveyor systems having all straight sections. However, it is often necessary that the conveyor system include curved sections so as to accommodate equipment and building constraints. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a rapidly adjustable guide system for use with a curved conveyor.